


a box of chocolate

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [87]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, Diakko, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Diana has a gift for Akko.





	a box of chocolate

Diana nervously bit her lip as she walked through the dorms of Luna Nova. Her cheeks were a blushing red, and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, proving that the young witch was nervous, something completely out of character for her.

 

She saw how the girls gave her curious stares, she always got those wherever she went, lessons or free time. That’s what she had to put up with as a Cavendish, but she always managed to keep her cool, and act ladylike. That was who she was, after all.

 

But now, these looks were a bit different, probably because of what she was carrying as she walked through all of the crowded hallways.

 

Soon, she found the right hallway, and turned, and before she knew it, she stood in front of the door to the room Akko, Lotte and Sucy shared.

 

She tried to mentally prepare herself, took a deep breath, and then knocked, feeling her heart skip a beat as she heard the sound of feet walking on the wooden floor.

 

The door opened, and out came Akko, wearing a smile. She was as gorgeous as ever, and Diana nearly dropped what she was carrying.

 

“Hey Diana!”

 

Without saying anything, Diana held the box up high, handing it to Akko.

 

“It’s… for you. I know you like chocolate, so I bought you some. I… hope you like it.”

 

Akko almost lost her breath, but gave Diana an excited grin as she took the box.

 

“Thank you Diana. You’re so kind.”


End file.
